La Isla Bonita
by Susa J
Summary: Bright green eyes twinkled in the light of the fire. Before he even thought twice, he had already lifted his camera from his lap and positioned it in front of his face. Spamano, Oneshot, T for some swearing.


**Please don't hurt me.**

**I'm sorry.**

**I can't keep my promises considering fanfics.**

**I hope you enjoy this before hating me.**

**Contains swearing, mostly on Lovino's part. But then again that was to be expected.**

**_Cursives are thoughts._**

**_And song lyrics. _**

**_Aaand sometimes just to emphasize something, but I'm pretty sure you can tell them apart while reading._**

**Inspired by Madonna's La Isla Bonita (extended remix to be precise). Seriously, I had the song in repeat for the whole day while writing this (naturally I also included the song in the story). And I had the volume at the max when I wrote the part with Antonio and Lovino seeing each other the first time. Go and listen to it!**

**The song also inspired where this fic takes place. La Isla Bonita is a name also used when referring to the island La Palma in Canary Islands, Spain. There are some things that I've made up considering the island, but those are listed after the story.  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoy the fic!**

* * *

><p>A small noise was heard as another dancer was immortalized in a high tech camera. Last time he checked, there was a total of 637 pictures in his camera. Not bad for a five days work. He, Lovino Vargas, older of the Vargas twins, was a photographer for a traveling magazine. Five days ago he had arrived here in La Palma, Los Cancajos for work, though he really didn't see why they had sent him to a place like this. Really, his job was pretty much just traveling abroad and staying in five star hotels. He'd spend his days wandering around and taking pictures of the hottest tourist spots, and the bonus? He got paid for it. Big time.<p>

But of course there was a downside too. The loneliness. He was always alone. He never got a partner to go with him on these trips, and it would be no use to get friendly with anyone in the locations. Who would want to make friends and then say goodbye to them after a week? Not him. Not that he was that good at making friends either. But it was okay, only two more days and he'd go back home to Italy. Funny really, when you think about it, Italy and Spain were so close to each other, yet he felt like he was halfway across the world. Heck, even the language was similar, yet it was hard to understand what the people around him were talking about. Okay, that was enough sulking for now.

The location this time seemed just so… plain and small. Really, Los Cancajos, resident population around 400. And what tourist locations was he supposed to photograph if there wasn't any! The only place worth a few photographs were the black sand beaches.

He lifted his gaze from his camera and looked around the torch illuminated beach. It was way past midnight, but the people kept frolicking around in the sand and there were more than one campfires and bonfires lit around the beach. The music was everywhere he went, but he didn't really mind. Tourists were getting wilder with each passing minute. He wasn't even sure what this celebration was for, but most likely he wasn't the only one. If he was to decide, he'd say they were held just to attract all the tourists the small place could get.

Suddenly a group of people parted and to the view came something he hadn't prepared.

Sun kissed skin, chocolate brown locks of hair, smile like one he'd never seen before. But most importantly, he saw a flash of the most brilliant green he'd ever seen in his 21 years of living. Bright green eyes twinkled in the light of the fire. Before he even thought twice, he had already lifted his camera from his lap and positioned it in front of his face. He saw the man laughing through the finder rather than heard him over all the noise. He found himself cursing people to shut the fuck up for a moment. Dear Lord that man looked like the grand-fucking-father of all Adonis' in the world and heaven and all universe…

_Woah woah woah! Where the heck did that come from? _Lovino blushed furiously and struggled to keep the camera in his trembling hands. The shit man, it's not like the man was even that good looking! … Okay, maybe he was, but that was not the point! He managed to lift the camera to his face again and zoomed to the man's face. Now, there was just a minor setback. The guy was staring right back at him.

_Oh for fuck's sake._

He felt his stomach drop all the way to his bent knees. _Fuckfuckfuckfuck. _The man watched him curiously as he fumbled with the camera and managed to set it down without dropping it. He kept his eyes cast down, face beet red. Wasn't this just perfect, now some random tomato sucker thought of him as a stalking freak with an expensive camera. Soon he'd have a lawsuit slapped to his face for harassment or something.

Damnit, maybe it was time for him to leave.

He packed his stuff quickly and stood up. He risked a glance at the man one last time and was taken aback, for the man was still looking his way, but now his face was graced with even wider smile than before. Before Lovino could turn his eyes away in embarrassment, the man waved at him and before he could stop himself, he waved back as in a trance. Those green eyes twinkled in the light of the fire before the man turned to listen to the woman next to him.

Lovino snapped to his senses and turned on his heels, not aware of the eyes following him.

* * *

><p>After a long and tiring call to his brother, Lovino dropped to his bed in his hotel room. Feliciano had been thrilled to hear about the man who 'had caught his brothers interest/eyes', as he had been quick to correct after a loud growl from Lovino. He threw his hand across his eyes and groaned. No way he was going to follow his stupid brother's advice and return to the beach in search for the mystery man. Although he could use more pictures of the late night festivities going on all around the city…

Oh, who was he kidding, one way or another he'd find himself at the beach and most likely spend the night looking for those green eyes in the midst of the people celebrating who knows what…

Screw it, he was not going.

* * *

><p>Damn it all!<p>

Lovino cursed under his breath. He was seated on the exact same spot as yesterday, perched on a log half buried in sand. To his disappointment (not!) what he came here looking for hadn't raised it's ugly head yet (figuratively speaking of course, even Lovino could see that the man was handsome).

He had his camera with him, just so people didn't pity him for loitering around alone. When he got bored, he started looking through the pictures to pass time. Come to think of it, he never took a picture of the man. He just held the camera up so he wouldn't be caught just plain staring. Because pointing a camera at a complete stranger wasn't suspicious at all.

Lovino frowned when he really didn't find any pictures of the man. He wondered what his name was. It was obvious that the man was a local. _A Spanish name then? Fernando perhaps? Nah, didn't suit him. Juan? Even worse. _

… Why was he so obsessed with this guy?

His thoughts were interrupted when a pair of bare feet appeared in his sight. He wanted to tell the person to leave him be, but the words got stuck in his throat when he looked up. He wasn't actually that surprised to meet deep green eyes and a toothy smile, but it still shocked him. The setting sun behind him made his hair look almost red and his skin looked like bronze.

The man offered him his hand without a word.

"What do you want?" Lovino asked, cursing in his mind how bitchy he sounded. Now the man would no doubt change his mind and leave. Lovino looked down, but didn't have the time to sulk before his hand was grabbed and he was yanked up from his seat. He let out a yelp and glared at the man who chuckled a bit under his breath and led him further away from the borderlines of where the sand ended and nearer to one of the bigger bonfires in the middle of the shore. His camera hung from his neck and hit his chest once in a while, but he didn't mind it one bit, as he was more focused on the warm hand around his. Had the man been anyone else, he'd yanked his hand away and screamed profanities at the person. He didn't know why he wasn't freaking out now. Maybe it was the fact that the larger hand seemed to fit around his perfectly, or the glances that the man threw at him over his shoulder.

They reached the bonfire and the people around it. There weren't many people yet, for mostly the tourists started flooding in after the sunset. There were however some musicians and women in colorful dresses, chatting lively. A man was tuning his guitar and another happily polished a trumpet.

The man -Lovino decided to just call him Pedro for now-, let go of his hand and skipped to the musicians. He motioned the women to come closer and started to speak rapid Spanish in a low volume. The women giggled and the men laughed while nodding their heads. Pedro walked back to him and the men started to play.

Pedro pulled him to sit down with him and proceeded to watch the dancers float on the sand.

Lovino turned to the man next to him with a question at the tip of his tongue, only to stop to think twice. Did he really want to know? It wouldn't change anything, right?

"Hey, what's your-", he got shushed by the man and frowned. "Bastard", the man chuckled quietly at him and turned his attention to the dancing women.

Clearly he wouldn't find out the man's real name tonight.

He spent the sixth night of his stay watching the increasing amount of dancers with a man who's name he didn't even know.

* * *

><p>The following evening was spent similar way. Pedro had been waiting for him and strode up to meet him as soon as he spotted him. Once again the man had taken a hold of his hand and led him to a different spot, but the same musicians from yesterday were there to greet him.<p>

_Last night I dreamt of San Pedro _

_Just like I'd never gone, I knew the song_

One woman started singing while the others started dancing. Lovino watched them spin and stomp in the sand with their long dresses flowing around them. The first verse amused him greatly.

_A young girl with eyes like the desert_

_It all seems like yesterday, not far away_

He sneaked a glance at Pedro who… disappeared? He looked around and felt a tap on his leg. He looked down and an always smiling man looked up at him, motioning for him to sit beside him on the sand.

Lovino lowered himself and faced the dancers. Last night he found out that Pedro could only understand bits of English and spoke it even less. He came here to visit his grandparents, and he actually lived in Madrid. Lovino got all this information from Pedro himself, with a help from a woman who translated it. He told the man his name, Pedro had managed to avoid revealing his, and after a while Lovino had given up trying to pry it from him. Maybe it was for the best.

_Tropical the island breeze_

_All of nature wild and free_

_This is where I long to be_

_La Isla Bonita_

The dancers stomped their feet and twisted their hands in the air.

_And when the samba played_

_The sun would set so high_

_Ring through my ears and sting my eyes_

_Your Spanish lullaby_

As beautiful as the women where with their long hair and slim bodies, Lovino couldn't help but find his eyes constantly sliding to the side to watch Pedro.

_I fell in love with San Pedro_

… Wait what?

_Warm wind carried on the sea, he called to me_

Well, wasn't this a coincidence.

_Te dijo te amo*_

Lovino suddenly felt very warm, and doubted it had nothing to do with the temperature outside.

_I prayed that the days would last_

_They went so fast_

Lovino listened as the woman got to the chorus again. He didn't pay attention to the man next to him and was once again startled as he got lifted to his feet. He was about to give Pedro a piece of his mind about manhandling him all the time, but suddenly he saw the world spin as he was twirled around. Green eyes smiled at him and arms were opened as in an invitation to rush into his embrace.

As if…

… At least as long as it took him to stumble into them once he was pushed from behind.

_I want to be where the sun warms the sky_

_When it's time for siesta you can watch them go by_

He turned his head to glare at the giggling girl who ignored the daggers and continued dancing.

_Beautiful faces, no cares in this world_

_Where a girl loves a boy, and a boy loves a girl_

His fuming was interrupted by a slight swaying of hips. He blushed at the feeling of long arms wrapped around his midsection. He was pressed flush against Pedro's chest and he had grasped the man's shoulders to gain his balance when he was pushed forwards.

_Last night I dreamt of San Pedro_

_It all seems like yesterday, not far away_

He felt the ghost of Pedro's breath against his ear and his cheeks reddened even more. Why the hell did he name the man Pedro of all things?

_Tropical the island breeze_

_All of nature wild and free_

_This is where I long to be_

_La Isla Bonita_

The swaying increased and soon they were twisting and turning, separating and intertwining again. Lovino couldn't have cared less if someone looked at them weirdly (which nobody surprisingly did), his mind was too occupied with Pedro, music, dancing, _feeling the other against him_.

_And when the samba played_

_The sun would set so high_

_Ring through my ears and sting my eyes_

_Your Spanish lullaby_

Hey, he was an Italian, okay? Dancing was a part of him! And Pedro was probably going to be soon too, seeing how close they were pressed to each other. Their dance was getting more feverish and intense second by second as the song neared it's end.

_Tropical the island breeze_

_All of nature wild and free_

_This is where I long to be_

_La Isla Bonita_

He felt Pedro's lips against his temple as he murmured something in his ear while bending him backwards so far the tips of his hair brushed the black sand they were dancing on. He never understood what the man said, but for now he just brushed it off as he was lifted back up and was once again chest to chest with him.

_And when the samba played_

_The sun would set so high_

_Ring through my ears and sting my eyes_

_Your Spanish lullaby_

They jerked to stop as the woman sang the last couple of verses, before the music stopped altogether. They were both panting, Lovino just tad deeper than his partner. They snapped their heads to the side when people started cheering. When did they get an audience?

Lovino blushed harder than ever and Pedro laughed whole heartily. As the people started scattering and another song started playing they both sat down and finally fell to their backs. Pedro was still chuckling every now and then, and Lovino couldn't keep a small ghost of a smile from tugging the corners of his lips upwards. The sky was dark now and they laid there watching the stars that could only be seen so well outside the big cities with bright lights.

"When you.. Leave?" Lovino turned his head to face the man next to him, who talked directly to him for the first time, even if it was stammered hesitantly.

Lovino thought for a moment. This was the seventh night of his stay, meaning that he would leave in the morning.

"Tomorrow", he answered, not knowing if the man understood. Pedro quickly sat up and called the same woman from yesterday to them. He told the woman something in Spanish and the woman nodded before turning to Lovino.

"You're taking the buss to Santa Cruz de La Palma tomorrow morning, right? And then a ferry to Cádiz in the mainland?" she asked him and Lovino nodded.

"That's great! He's leaving tomorrow too you know and he hopes you could go together", she finished and Lovino looked at Pedro. He looked so anticipating and he sighed before nodding. The man positively beamed at the simple gesture and pulled him into an one arm hug. Lovino spluttered and broke free, but Pedro just laughed at him.

Now that's something Lovino would not tolerate and he tackled the man, wrestling with him in the sand, both trying to win.

Later when Lovino thought about it in his silent hotel room, he remembered even having laughed while rolling in the dark sand with a man he'd only known for two days.

* * *

><p>The drive to Santa Cruz de La Palma was quiet. Well, the only times they had had any verbal communication were translated via third party member. Now that they were sitting side by side in a buss with a handful of other tourists who don't speak Spanish, why even bother? Lovino did catch Pedro staring at him more than once, but for once, it didn't bother him. What did freak him a bit though, was when Pedro sifted his hand to rest on top of his. But he relaxed soon after Pedro's thumb started massaging the back of his hand in circles.<p>

* * *

><p>Pedro held his hand the whole way from the buss to the ferry and to the airport.<p>

Lovino was starting to think that he didn't want that hand to let go, but at the main hall of the that warmth was finally removed, leaving his hand feeling cold in the air-conditioned airport. They glanced up at the screen listing departing flights. Pedro's flight to Madrid was the first to go, so they walked together as far as Lovino could go.

When it was time for them to part, Pedro tried to say something in English, but when Lovino just didn't get what he meant, the man decided to try his native language.

"Eh, um… Celular?" he tried and Lovino had a hunch what he wanted. He dug out his phone and offered it to the man who gladly took it and started typing. When he was done, he gave Lovino his phone back and grinned. Lovino checked his phone and saw that he had a one new number in his contacts.

"Antonio? I don't know any Anto-_oh_", the realization dawned on him and he looked up to see a smile before those lips made contact with his cheek. _Antonio _turned on his heels and walked to his port. Before vanishing from his sight, the green eyed man turned one last time and waived at him happily. Lovino waved back and grinned too.

_Well, there's my reason to come back. _

* * *

><p><strong>*<em>Te dijo te amo = I said I love you <em>(for those who can't speak Spanish)**

**Oh all the Wikipedia browsing I did for this fic! I feel rather educated right now, I learned a lot of new things while I did research for some facts and I had to double-check lot's of things to be sure I'm not spreading around false information (I still had to make up some things, for there was _nothing _on Wikipedia, or anywhere else for that matter. So the celebrations and taking a buss to Santa Cruz were something I just made up. And I'm not sure if they have an airport in Cádiz, but they better build one now).**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**EDIT: Okay, so many people have asked for a sequel, so I probably will write one. I'll announce it as a new chapter here for those who have only alerted this story and not my account, but the sequel itself will be posted as a seperate story. Don't ask why, I just prefer it that way for I'm... special. :D  
><strong>


End file.
